This invention relates to a rope fastener and in particular to a fastener for connecting two ropes together, forming a fixed loop at the end of a rope, or constructing a rope ladder, etc. which provides a secure attachment and a clean overall appearance.
In many rope applications, it is often necessary to connect two ropes together, form a fixed loop at the end of a rope or make other rope connections. To connect ropes knots are typically tied at the ends of the ropes. Knots are unsightly in appearance and require knowledge of knot tying and cannot be easily performed if the rope is nylon and has dried out from age and is less pliable. The formation of woven splices requires special skills and is difficult to perform on ropes which have hardened with age. Weaving ropes is a process which is both time consuming and difficult. Often, the resulting loop is not of the size intended and provides an unsightly appearance.
Current rope fasteners or clamps use a variety of mechanisms for making the rope connection. Some fasteners employ a wedge type mechanism to grip or pinch the rope. Another device uses a metal body which is crimped around the rope using a special crimp tool, and a staple is driven through one side of the crimped body and the rope to hold the malleable body in position and secure the rope. Still other devices serve as blocks which are tied to the ropes.
Each of these devices have some disadvantage associated with its use. A wedge type fastener will often not hold a rope securely, especially with nylon ropes. The crimp type fasteners require special tools to install and the staples can cut rope fibers and weaken the rope. Fasteners employing knots are unsightly and can come undone during use.
Accordingly, it is an objective of this invention to provide a rope fastener for making a number of rope connections which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior fasteners and which provides a neat and uniform appearance and a strong durable connection.
It is a further object to provide a rope fastener with the above features for use in marine applications in which the fastener must be corrosion resistant and must not scratch a boat fiberglass surface.
The rope fastener of the present invention is preferably made of an extruded or molded thermoplastic material having a body with at least one longitudinal passage extending therethrough. One or more nail receiving holes extend transversely through the body and diametrically across the longitudinal passage. The rope is inserted into the longitudinal passage and nails are driven through the body and the rope to hold the rope in the fastener body. The nails extend through the body on opposite sides of the longitudinal passage so as to be firmly anchored into the fastener body.
The fastener can include a single longitudinal passage for reception of two rope ends into the passage in an abutting relationship which are each secured to the fastener by a plurality of nails through each rope. In another embodiment, the rope fastener includes two parallel longitudinal passages which can be used to form a fixed loop at the end of a rope. In yet another embodiment, the fastener includes three longitudinal passages which can be used to form a rope ladder comprised of rope loops supported by the fastener from a central rope. In yet other embodiments, the fastener is used to secure a hook or other mounting devices to a rope or elastic cord which previously required one or more knots in a rope.
It is an advantage of the rope fastener of this invention that it requires no special tools to assembly. It is a further advantage that the fastener is low cost and easy to use. It is yet another advantage that the fastener provides a reliable and secure connection to a rope and has a neat overall appearance.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.